Alexandros Mograine
Le Généralissime Alexandros Mograine, aussi connu comme "le porte cendres", était un des plus grand défenseur de la lumière, il a été assassiné par son fils Renault. Lui et son épée furent transformés par Kel'Thuzad. Il pouvait être trouvé dans Naxxramas comme un des Quatre Chevaliers de la mort., mais il ne reprit plus ce rôle dans Wrath of the Lich King Histoire Tandis qu'il s'aventura dans le mont Rochenoire (probablement pendant l'assaut sur le mont Rochenoire pendant la Deuxième Guerre), Mograine de la Main d'argent a revendiqué un cristal sombre mystérieux d'un lieutenant orc mort. Le cristal était "l'incarnation vivante de l'ombre", et provenait de Draenor. Mograine garda le cristal en secret jusqu'à ce que les premières rumeurs du Fléau arrivent en Lordaeron. Il le révéla à d'autres membres de la Main d'argent, suggérant qu'ils cherchent l'opposé polaire du cristal - une manifestation de la lumière sacrée, pour être utilisé contre l'holocauste Morts-vivants menaçant. Les égaux de Mograine, épouvantés en voyant ce cristal sombre, essayèrent de le détruire avec un sort sacré. Inopinément, le cristal a absorbé le sort et est devenu son antithèse, le même cristal de lumière pure que Mograine avais suggéré auparavant. Il a été décidé que de ce cristal une arme serait forgée qui frapperait les Morts-vivants. Si on souhaite être témoin de cette rencontre où Mograine révèle le cristal sombre aux membres de la Main d'argent et sa purification, il suffit de se rendre dans les Grottes du Temps : les Contreforts de Hautebrande d'antan. Une fois là, rendez vous à Austrivage. À l'intérieur de l'auberge vous trouverez Mograine et les membres de la Main D'argent étant assis à une table près du feu. Sous l 'ordre de Saidan Dathrohan, Mograine et Fairbanks ont voyagé jusqu'à Forgefer pour demander au Roi Magni Barbe-de-Bronze de forger la "dite" arme. Magni, ayant appris récemment la mort de son frère par la faute de Arthas, était plus que disposé à pouvoir fabriquer une arme pour combattre les morts vivants et l'a décrit comme la plus belle création de ses mains. C'est de leur retour, quelques jours plus tard, en Lordaeron qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une troupe de morts vivants ; après une bataille aussi courte que simple, Alexandros réalisa la puissance de son épée et que seulement une trainée de cendres restait du combat. C'est ainsi qui décida de nommer son arme - "Porte-cendres" Chevalier de la mort Mograine a continué à combattre le Fléau pour la Main d'argent jusqu'à ce que Arthas ait dissolu les Chevaliers de la Main d'argent. Il a formé beaucoup de Paladins de la Main d'argent pour continuer la guerre contre le Roi Liche. Mograine a été nommé Généralissime des survivants de la Main d'argent. Porte-cendres était l'arme la plus puissante des Croisés. Cependant, la lame attira l'attention de Kel'Thuzad. De plus, Balnazzar, dans le corps de Saidan Dathrohan, voyait d'un mauvais œil le Porte-cendre, il mit au point un plan avec son frère Varimathras et fit un pacte avec la liche Kel'Thuzad pour se débarrasser de lui. Il corrompit son fils Renault en le retournant contre son père. Plus tard, Alexandros et les survivants de la Main d'Argent eurent vent de l'arrivée de morts vivants émancipés dans les ruines de la capitale de Lordaeron : les Réprouvés. Après en avoir discuter, il a été décidé de lever une armée avec l'aide des villageois de la Main de Tyr et d'attaquer les Réprouvés avant qu'ils ne deviennent une menace ; mais a l'inverse du fléau, les réprouvés étaient calculateur et organisé. Comprenant cela, Alexandros emmena une partie des survivants de la Main d'argent établir un poste de défense avancé dans le monastère au nord de Tirisfal (qui allait devenir plus tard le célèbre Monastère Ecarlate). La bas, ils y découvrirent un prêtre troll Sombrelance du nom de Zabra Maléfiss et qu' Alexandros épargna pour son lien avec la sainte lumière. Après cela, Alexandros partit avec son ami Fairbanks informer les autres croisés des derniers préparatifs de l'opération ; sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Renault qui leur annonca que Darion était retenu prisonnier à Stratholme. Bien sur, cette histoire d'enlèvement n'était que pur mensonge... Mograine et Fairbanks arrivèrent à l'entrée de Stratholme où une armée du Fléau les attendait. Fairbanks tomba au combat, mais Mograine survécut bien qu'il perdit son épée au cours de la bataille ; il s'arrêta un instant pour se reposer lorsque Renault sortit de sa cachette pour ramasser l'épée du père et l'assassina avec – ce qui eu pour effet de la corrompre. Incapable de porter l'arme, Renault repartit et dit à la Croisade qu'elle avait été perdue dans le combat. Cependant, Kel'Thuzad ramena le corps d'Alexandros à la vie sous la forme de l'un de ses chevaliers de la mort, un des Quatre Cavaliers de Naxxramas. Rédemption et Retour Mograine resta à Naxxramas jusqu'à sa défaite où la Porte-cendres corrompue lui est prise. Quand la Porte-cendres corrompue est rendue au Monastère Ecarlate le fantôme de Mograine apparaît et tue Renault pour sa trahison. Ensuite, il est possible de réanimer Fairbanks grâce à l'épée. Wrath of the Lich King Chris Metzen suggested during the 2nd BlizzCast episode that Wrath of the Lich King might more explicitly revisit the story of Mograine: :...we just had a meeting the other day about how they play out, about how the storylines of potentially Mograine and the Ashbringer and all those events in the Plaguelands: what was the point of all of that and how does it really play out?BlizzCast Episode 2 [ 20:55 ] Pendant la bataille pour la Chapelle de l'Espoir de lumière, le dernier des chevaliers de la mort commence cette quète, son fils Darion - Maintenant un chevalier de la mort porteur de la Porte-cendres corrompue - commande la bataille de la Chapelle de l'Espoir de lumière Mais il est vaincu par Tirion Fordring. Pendant le dialogue entre Darion et Tirion, Alexandros apparait et un dialogue entre lui et son fils - évidement en flashback de son enfance - prend place. Alexandros rappel à Darion qu'un jour, il devra porter la Porte-cendres. Des quatre Chevaliers de la mort qui ont été à l'origine rencontrés dans Naxxramas dans les Maleterres de l'Est, Alexandros est le seul membre qui ne retournera pas comme un des Quatre Chevaliers de la mort dans la nécropole nouvellement transférée, flottant au dessus de la Désolation des dragons. En effet, celui-ci est liberé par son fils Darion (voir la bande-dessinée "Le Porte-cendres"). Selon le Commandant Eligor Portelaube, Alexandros était le guerrier le plus excellent que les Chevaliers de la mort aient jamais vu. Attacks and Abilities citations Aggro * You seek death? * None shall pass! * Be still! tue un joueur * You will find no peace in death. * The master's will is done. Special * Bow to the might of the Highlord! Taunts * Enough prattling. Let them come! We shall grind their bones to dust. * Conserve your anger! Harness your rage! You will all have outlets for your frustration soon enough. * Life is meaningless. It is in death that we are truly tested. Death * I...am...released! Perhaps it's not too late to — noo! I need...more time... Ashbringer's Whispering Quotes "J'étais... pure... autrefois." "Je... combattais... pour la justice." "On... m'appelait... Porte... Cendres." "Trahie... par... mon... ordre." "Détruite... par... Kel'Thuzad." "Forgée... pour... servir." "Mon... fils... m'a... regardée... mourir." "La Croisade... a... nourri... sa rage." "La... vérité... lui... est... inconnue." "La... Croisade... Ecarlate... n'est... plus... pure." "La Croisade... de Balnazzar... a corrompu.. mon... fils." "Tuez... les... tous." pl:Alexandros Mograine {C {C en:Alexandros Mograine Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:chevalier de la mort Catégorie:Instance:Naxxramas Catégorie:paladin Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Croisade écarlate